Love me Tender
by SmartChic
Summary: Moving to La push seemed like the perfect solution,Claire and Her mother need distractions.There was the mysterious yet alluring Quil. When La push is plagued by unexplainable murders, It seems like the last place to go to get away. CxQ


_So all of you might be wondering why I have another story while I haven't finished my others, So far all my other stories are on Hiatus except for __**Just One Wish**__ and this one. I have tried to update __**Just One Wish **__but I am in a Quil and Claire phase, so every chapter I have tried to write for my other story ends up forced and I really don't feel it. So that is why I have started a Quil and Claire Story I really hope you enjoy Quil and Claire stuff as much as I do…._

_On another note, I have to get something off my chest it will make me feel better…_

_Bella cannot end up with Jacob because Bella is not his __**true **__love. Somewhere in the world Jacob has someone who __**is **__his true love. There are some of you who would beg to differ but really, you couldn't protect Jacob from seeing girls, it impossible, and lastly I don't think Stephenie Meyer would end the story like that. There would always be a possibility of Jacob leaving Bella and she would be heart broken._

_Now I feel much better…_

_On with the story!_

_**Love me Tender**_

Chapter 1: Expectations

I breathed in the salty smelling air. The wind tussled my hair across my face.

"Claire? Honey? What are you doing?" I snapped my head towards my mother's direction gave her a smile and said. "Smelling the air."

She gave me her weak motherly smile, reached her hand over and patted my head.

"I'm not a cat mom." I grumbled teasing.

"Oh Claire." The sad look that I had gotten used over the weeks reappeared. I sighed and looked away. I wanted my mother to be happy.

It killed me when she was like this. She was a dead shell I could see the black waves of depression rolling from her. My gaze drifted to her left hand. Her ring finger empty, but it seemed to carry a weight of a thousand tons.

"Let's go out for dinner mom." I proposed. She shook her head telling me she wanted some rest. I tried to disguise the hurt and disappointment in my face.

Putting a fake smile I said "Okay" and turned my head back toward the ocean. I heard the porch door close and I listened carefully to my mother's feet heading up stairs to her bedroom. Who knows how long she would stay there.

"How could you dad!" I yell into the air. I cry until the sun starts setting. I remember the homecoming party Emily was holding tonight and go inside the house for my mother.

* * *

"Beth!" Emily says looking excited. "Emily!" my mother replies and gives her sister a big hug. I smile at the affection. Emily suddenly turns her head towards me.

"Claire?" she says astonished. "The one and only." I say shyly peeking at her, my cheeks burning." She brings her hands to her face and shakes her head. Claire you've grown so much, since I last saw you" she covers her mouth. It looks like she's going to cry. "You're so beautiful" I smile wide unable to stop my self.

Emily swoops me up in a big hug, and it feels good to hug her soft motherly body. The comfort that she put into that hug was something that I have been missing. My mother's hugs were stiff and short. Nothing like this. She studies me at arms length and sighs.

"Well we better introduce you to the others" she leads us through a small hall with shoes so big both my hands could fit in their. Abruptly Emily turns to me "How old are you?"

" Seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month." Emily gets an interesting look on her face. She moves us forward to a dark empty room.

"Surprise!" voices chorus. Me and my mother laugh.

"Embry wanted everyone to surprise you, though it makes no sense." Emily said looking at a freakishly tall man; in fact most of the men here were freakishly tall. I was a bit overwhelmed.

They were also handsome. Someone-who I'm assuming was Sam- walked over to Emily and put his hand around her waist. They both looked into each others eyes. I turned away.

It seemed too private. But just as their looked appeared it disappeared. Sam looks at me and my mother.

"Beth, Claire!" his voice boomed.

"It's great to see you!" I laughed my mother stayed silent. I shot her a look. She looked sad. I watched her gaze it was directed towards Sam's hand around Emily waist.

She was missing dad. Expertly I went to my mother and told her something to get her mind off dad.

"Mom, look at how big everyone is!" She smiled. Dad was not yet forgotten but it wasn't the main thing on her mind. Sam and Emily introduced us to everyone. Kim, Seth, Leah, a sad looking boy named Jacob, Quil, Embry and his girlfriend Amy and Jared who I think is Kim's husband.

I felt a bit uncomfortable in this company. I didn't know anyone. And everyone stared at me expectantly. They looked disappointed. Was I suppose to do something? Or did I look weird? Their eyes followed me through the evening. It was around ten when I lost it.

I asked where the bathroom was and locked my self in it. I thought about nothing and everything. I thought about my dad. The man who left my mom for my mother's best friend.

I hadn't seen him since court. Last I knew he was living in a different continent. I didn't want to spend my time thinking about him. Whenever I did, it felt as if I was closed in a claustrophobic closet. The feelings that I would hide, resurfaced. There was a loud consistent knocking on my door.

"Coming." My voice cracked. It was then that I noticed I was crying. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. I looked at my self on the mirror above the small white sink. My eyes were puffy. Frustrated I closed my eyes opened them and opened the bathroom door.

It was Quil. He knotted his eyebrows together "Claire?" He asked his hand lightly on the top of my wrist.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were powerful, the black pools all content on my well being. I thought I would drown in those eyes. So deep so wonderful, like I could see into his soul.

I looked away breathing in. "No, I'm fine. I feel like a walking movie." I laughed. It was true. With everyone watching my every move.

Quil look confused. "Walking movie?" he smirked at with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor. "You know, everyone staring at me. I don't get what they want." I looked up into his black eyes. A look seemed to pass Quil's face.

I couldn't describe. But from what I gather from it, he knew what they wanted…or what they were expecting he wanted it too. I didn't want to press him for the answer. I barely knew him and I wanted to hold a good first impression.

"Didn't you want something in this bathroom?" I asked, changing the subject. He was lost in some thought, I could tell by the way he seemed a bit off as he mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom.

I was startled. He was hot, literally. As he brushed passed me I felt so warm and comfortable. A look of surprise must have crossed me face. "Can't I use the bathroom?" he said coldly, and looked away quickly, keeping his gaze from mine. I saw his Adams apple move as he swallowed.

"Yeah Sorry." I said embarrassed. Cheeks aflame I dashed down the stairs. I was greeted by chorus of 'there you are Claire!' I didn't see Quil for the rest of the night.

I couldn't make anything of his odd mood swings. I wondered if I would ever get the chance to figure him out.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter, I had fun writting it! Well you all know the deal..._

_PLEASE REVEIW I want feed back!!_

_-SmartChic_


End file.
